


In and Out (Traducción)

by Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Category: Mr.Robot, Mr.Robot (Tv)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Ya estoy de vuelta y hay piel debajo de mi lengua. El sabor del sudor. Estoy... lamiendo a alguien.Miro hacia arriba y no entiendo por qué no me sorprende estar mirando el rostro de Tyrell Wellick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a la autora por darnos permiso de traducir su obra, esta traduccion esta hecha por TyrelliotShips ;) si amas Tyrelliot Unete : https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

Estoy acostumbrado a luchar contra él. Mr. Robot. Batallo por el control todos los días. El control de mi mísmo y mi. Mi mente, mis acciones, mi vida.

Ha robado mi vida.

Pero como he dicho, estoy acostumbrado. Resignado, podrías decir.

Te has dado cuenta, ¿Verdad? La trivialidad de la situación. En tratar de expulsarlo.

En este punto, tan sólo puedo tratar de mantener el ritmo.

Me parece que no puedo mantener el ritmo.

Y ahora está esto:

(Me pregunto a dónde voy cuando él se convierte en mí. ¿Tú lo sabes? Probablemente no. Dijimos no más secretos, ¿no es así? Me lo contarías si supieras).

Ya estoy de vuelta y hay piel debajo de mi lengua. El sabor del sudor. Estoy... lamiendo a alguien.

Miro hacia arriba y no entiendo por qué no me sorprende estar mirando el rostro de Tyrell Wellick.

"¿Porque te detuviste?"

Su cara está sonrojada, su pecho agitado mientras respira, el rubor se expande sobre su cuello y su piel pálida.

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla, considerando. Esto es nuevo... ¿Verdad?

"¿Hemos hecho esto antes?"

"¿No?"

¿Por qué esa es una pregunta?

"Quiero decir, nunca me has practicado sexo oral antes...”

Así que eso es lo que yo-- lo que Mr. Robot estaba haciendo.

"Elliot," Tyrell dice mi nombre... mi nombre y hay preocupación en su voz. Me pregunto cuánto Mr. Robot odia ser llamado por mi nombre. Por otra parte, él es--

No.

Olvida eso.

"¿Quieres parar?"

Mi estómago se contrae ante su tono.

"No quiero parar," digo.

\---

Una mano en mi cuello, presionando mi rostro contra las sabanas que huelen a...

"¿Tyrell?"

"Sí, ¿Elliot?"

Mi pene esta duro. Goteando en el suave y costoso algodón que está debajo de nosotros. Tyrell mueve su mano, sus dedos y algo dentro de mí se quiebra.

"Hazlo," jadeo.

"Joder. Elliot... "

Sí.

Eso.

\---

Me despierto, pero es sólo por el sueño. Creo.

Tyrell Wellick está dormido a mi lado, con los ojos cerrados, las largas pestañas sobre su piel pálida.

Se ve tranquilo ahora.

Menos...trastornado.

Verlo aún me asusta.

Claro que sí.

\---

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

La boca de Tyrell se mueve desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, lamiendo mi piel.

"Sí."

Mi concepto de tiempo es inestable en el mejor de los casos. Minutos, horas, días-- no puedo distinguirlos. De todas formas pregunto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado haciendo esto?”

Tyrell levanta la cabeza y me mira fijamente -- pasa un momento antes de que él sonría, despacio, su dedo deslizándose sobre mi labio inferior.

"No sé cómo responder a eso."

Es jodido. Lo sé.

Pero, "Por favor... inténtalo."

Necesito entenderlo --

¿Fue inmediatamente después de que nos conociéramos?

¿Fue cuando dijo, Quiero que estés donde perteneces, aquí conmigo?

¿En algún momento entre él y Mr. Robot del que no forme parte?

¿Durante mi recuperación de la herida de bala que él mismo causó?

¿Cuándo?

"¿Cuándo paso?"

"¿Importa?", Pregunta." Ahora estás aquí, Elliot. "

Estoy aquí.

Con él.

Estoy aquí.

\---

Pero hay veces en que no lo estoy.

Vuelvo y me encuentro a mí mismo en su cama--

Está claro que me perdí el sexo.

"Elliot", suspira Tyrell, jalándome hacia sus brazos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Puedo llegar a tener esta parte. Después de todo lo que me ha quitado -- Estoy robándole esto a él.

Incluso si no me pertenece...

"No soy el que deseas, lo sabes."

Tyrell me mira divertido. "¿Pretendes saber lo que quiero?"

"Dijiste que querías que seamos dioses", digo, cerrando los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus dedos en mi cabello. "Con él."

"Sí", dice Tyrell.

\---

Tyrell dice, "Te amo", y cuento cada uno de los que me da. Me pregunto cuántos les habrá dado a mi otro yo. El único que no está trabajando contra él y todo lo que quiere lograr.

Le pregunto y se ríe de mí-- no se está burlando, no lo creo.

"Por supuesto que lo amo", dice. "¿Ese es un problema para ti?"

"Lo odio", le contesto a Tyrell.

"Lo sé, Elliot."

"¿Desearías...que yo desapareciera?"

Los brazos de Tyrell se aprietan a mi alrededor.

"Todo lo que veo es a ti," él dice. "No -- me dejes nunca.”

Y no quiero hacerlo. Lucharé con Mr. Robot también por esto, creo.

Probablemente no gane.

Tyrell-- sabe las diferencias-- el intercambio entre Mr. Robot y yo.

Pero a los dos nos llama Elliot.

Tal vez eso es suficiente.


End file.
